


Stay Another Day

by neytah



Series: oty+lauren [11]
Category: Only The Young (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I don't need a parachute, baby if I got you, you're gonna catch me if I fall</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this is a bit of a christmas/holiday special, i guess. these are three works that were too short to be standalone, but i still want to share with you.
> 
> also, i wrote a bit to address the passing of Parisa's mom, you can read that [here](http://sansa-swifts.tumblr.com/post/106132840719/i-just-wanted-to-take-five-seconds-to-talk-about)

**1\. Parisa/Lauren, week 5**

It's midday Tuesday, and the house is sparsely populated, most of the others off rehearsing or whatever. So Parisa decides to make a smoothie, and Lauren follows her to the kitchen, popping up to sit on a counter as Parisa collects ingredients. Milk, fruits, yogurt, she plugs in the blender. Lauren watches on, affection in her eyes.

"You want some?"

"Yeah, sure."

So Parisa dumps in various amounts of frozen fruits in, balanced by the dairy. She puts the cap on, holds it there as the blender goes. It seems to vibrate the whole room, shaking them for about 30 seconds, then voila—smoothie! And so Parisa pours two cups, walking over to Lauren's perch to deliver hers. She takes a sip, a burst of favor spreading over her tongue.

"Good?" Parisa asks. Lauren nods. It's quiet, but a comfortable quiet, indulging in each other's presence as they sip their smoothies.

'This is nice." Lauren says. "The quiet. With you."

Parisa smiles. "Enjoy it while it lasts. Stereo Kicks'll be back any minute now."

Lauren sighs, leaning back on the palms of her hands.

"This is what it's gonna be like, yeah?" She says. "If I move in with you?" Parisa pauses mid-sip, placing her cup on the counter.

"You wanna do that?"

"I mean, I'd like to," Lauren says. "But I know that after all this I'll have a lot to do as an artist, and you guys will too. But still, maybe at some point..."

"I'd like that." Parisa finds Lauren's hand, squeezing. "Our doors are always open for you."

"I know."

Parisa reaches up, about to wipe leftover smoothie from Lauren's lip. But she decides she'd rather kiss it off.

 

 

**2\. Charlie/Lauren, finale week**

It's late Thursday night, and Lauren and Charlie lie in his bedroom, watching TV. Parisa, Mikey, and Betsy have gone out for drinks with some of the Stereo Kicks boys, Charlie and Lauren are left alone at the hotel. They don't mind much, though, Charlie and Lauren can entertain themselves just fine.

Charlie's convinced her to watch Duck Dynasty, but very quickly Lauren finds herself drifting off. It's late, maybe she should head back to her hotel room, get some sleep. But she doesn't.

She nudges Charlie's leg with her's.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She's looking at him now, he still mesmerized by the TV.She nudges him again, this time with her elbow. This time he elbows back.

This quickly escalates, unsurprisingly, until they're both giggling messes, attempting to push each other off the bed. The still-on TV is quickly forgotten. An unusually rough shove sends Lauren teetering over the edge, her fistful of Charlie's shirt pulling him down with her.

So they tumble to the ground, a mess of limbs.

"Thanks a lot, idiot!"

Hey, you started it!" But it is all in jest, no harsh feelings existing. They're both breathing heavy from exertion. Charlie's gravity-defying hair is sticking every which way; Lauren's hair scattered over her face.

So Charlie leans over, pulling her close for a comfortable kiss.

His arm wraps around her waist, pulling her closer, and she cups his cheek, a strangely intimate moment after their playful scuffle. It's one of few intimate moments they've had alone together. She smiles into the kiss, a giggle escaping.

"What?"

"I like you."

He laughs. "Really?"

"A lot."

He grins, kissing her again

"I like you too. A lot."

 

 

**3\. Mikey/Betsy, post x factor**

The snow comes down in soft clumps of flurries, covering their backyard in a layer of white. Charie and Parisa are asleep, adorably cuddled in her bed, blissfully unaware of the overnight precipitation. Mikey and Betsy decide not to wake them, to venture outside on their own.

So they bundle up in their winter clothes, quickly devolving into children again, giddy to play in the snow. Their boots crush dents to the snow, MIkey following Betsy out into the backyard.

Betsy flops down, the snow cushioning her fall. Up about the sky is a soft grey, calming, until Mikey prods her with his foot.

"Hey. What're you doing?" He asks.

"Enjoying the Christmassy weather, obviously." She retorts. He kicks a bit of snow on her.

"Wierdo."

So she grabs his leg, bending to his childish ways. He tries to pull away, laughing, but only drags her a few inches further in the snow. He kicks another fluffing of snow at her this time at her face, and uses this moment of surprise to break free.

Now they're running around the backyard, pelting handfuls of snow at each other. It evolves into a chase, Betsy attempting to shove snow down the back of his jacket, him running, him running, grabbing handfuls of snow to throw as he goes.

Betsy catches up with him, knocking him over, both of them falling to the ground. They're laughing, collapsed on top of each other. Their cheeks are rosy from the cold air, laughter still falling from their lips.

Then Betsy kisses him. She kisses him because the few centimeters between their lips was too much temptation to resist, because the only warmth she can find in this cold weather is the inside of his mouth. His arms pull around her waist, smiling into the kiss, and for a moment, it's calm again.

Then Mikey gets a handful of snow down the back of her pants; she screams. It returns to a tussle, them rolling together while trying to get snow in each other's various openings of clothing.

They get themselves inside, eventually, thoroughly wet and cold. They've found solace in the shower bu the time Charlie and Parisa wake up. Possibly together.


End file.
